Re-Infinte Stratos
by Stonehenge Warrior
Summary: ( Remake story of IS : Infinite Stratos ) Infinite Stratos, adalah mesin tempur yang diciptakan oleh ayah Ichika yang hanya dapat dipakai oleh perempuan telah merubah dunia. Tetapi, dalam penciptaannya terjadilah sebuah tragedi yang menyebabkan ibunya ichika meninggal. Setelah tragedi itu, ayah Ichika menghilang dan kakak Ichika pergi keluar pulau dengan alasan tak jelas.


Api… aku hanya melihat api berkobaran di sekitarku. Aku tidak dapat menahan panasnya. Di sekitar reruntuhan bangunan yang sedang dilahap api ini, aku hanya bisa berbaring. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa menggerakkan mataku. Aku segera melihat ke arah badanku. Dada, perut, kaki, semuanya berlumuran darah. Aku lantas berpikir, mungkin inilah akhir hidupku. Lalu, aku melihat seseorang datang ke arahku. Dia menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang menghalangi jalannya menuju aku. Dia datang lalu mengangkat kepalaku.

"Tidak….bertahanlah…" suara samar-samar yang aku dengar dari dia. Kemudian, dia menggendongku dan berjalan keluar dari daerah reruntuhan tersebut. Keluar dari reruntuhan tersebut… Aku…

Chapter One  
 **Orimura Ichika**

Pagi hari, jam 06.15 pagi. Sinar matahari yang cerah menyinari kamarku dan burung-burung yang ramai berkicau menyebabkan aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Mimpi itu lagi ya.." gumamku saat terbangun dari tidur karena aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Aku sedang berbaring terluka di sekitar kobaran api dan tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Walaupun mimpiku tidak mengenakkan, aku sudah terbiasa.

Aku mulai menginjakkan kakiku ke lantai hendak bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah. Aku mengharapkan bahwa hari ini lebih baik dari hari yang kemarin. Aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang damai dan _enjoyful_. Aku berdiri, menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya, lalu mengeluarkannya. Kemudian aku melihat pandanganku ke bawah dan…

"AAAAHHHHH! Kenapa…. Kenapa kaset TKY 48 ku rusak semua?!". Aku segera memungutinya dan memikirkan siapakah pelaku perusak DVD lagu TKY 48 milikku! Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamarku terbuka.

" Hihihihi.. apa kamu akan meratapi nasib hidupmu, Onii-chan?"

"Ghhrrr… IRINA!"

. . . . .

Dan mulailah kehidupanku yang ' _enjoyful'._

Setelah lama berdebat dengan adikku, gadis yang bernama Orimura Irina, akhirnya aku mengaku salah karena telah mengumpulkan DVD lagu idol cewek-cewek imut yang dibenci oleh adikku. Adikku membencinya karena iri akan bentuk tubuh mereka yang…. Ah sudahlah.

Setelah itu, aku segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolahku. Aku duduk di jenjang SMA kelas 1 dan adikku di jenjang SMP kelas 3. Masing-masing dari kami memegang kunci rumah sendiri. Ibu kami meninggal, ayah kami menghilang dan kakak kami pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja. Ya, kami hanya tinggal berdua.

8 bulan yang lalu, dalam suatu kejadian tragis yang lebih dikenal dengan _Stratos Tragedy,_ telah menyebabkan banyak korban jiwa, termasuk ibuku, dan banyak korban luka-luka, termasuk aku dan Irina. Mimpi yang selalu kuimpikan saat aku tidur adalah sisa ingatanku pada saat tragedi itu. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah aku dikeluarkan dari reruntuhan tersebut. Banyak orang bilang penyebab dari tragedi itu adalah ayahku, Orimura Otoya. Dia adalah seorang ilmuan. Ayahku telah membuat sebuah mesin tempur bernama Infinite Stratos, atau biasa disingkat dengan IS, yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh perempuan. Oleh karena itu, ayahku dituduh atas penyebab tragedi yang telah menelan banyak korban jiwa dalam penciptaan mesin tempur IS. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayah membuat mesin tempur khusus perempuan. Aku tidak sempat menanyainya. Setelah dia menangani luka-lukaku dan Irina, dia menghilang.

Kakakku, Orimura Chifuyu, berkata bahwa dia pergi keluar kota dengan alasan bekerja sebagai dokter. Entah kenapa, aku tidak percaya dengan Chifuyu-nee. Sebelumnya, kakakku bekerja sama dengan ayah dalam pembuatan IS. Setelah tragedi itu, Chifuyu-nee membelikan kami rumah baru dan pergi keluar kota dengan alasan bekerja sebagai dokter. Walaupun kakakku memang pintar dalam hal medis, aku tidak mempercayainya begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak mempercayai kakakku sendiri. Aku hanya mendengarkan hatiku saja.

Tetapi, aku tidak memikirkan semua hal itu. Aku tidak akan menoleh kebelakang lagi. Aku harus tetap maju menuju masa depan yang cerah.

Aku berpisah dengan adikku di perempatan kedua selama perjalanan. Tidak lama kemudian, aku sampai di sekolah ku, SMA Tou. Sekolah ku memiliki halaman yang luas dan tempat aku belajar berada di gedung besar yang berada diujung halaman sekolah yang luas. Gedung sekolahku terdiri dari 5 tingkat dan masing-masing ruangan terdapat perabot-perabot yang terawat dan tentunya AC. Sekolah ku benar-benar besar dan merupakan tempat belajar yang nyaman.

Aku masuk ke gedung sekolah. Saat aku memasukkan sepatuku ke rak, aku bertemu dengan temanku, bernama Hakuren Hanzou.

" Selamat pagi, Ichika!" sapa Hanzou sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Pagi, Hanzou."

Hanzou adalah satu-satunya temanku. Entah kenapa, aku tidak memiliki teman. Mungkin saja, karena aku tidak mau. 'Teman' hanyalah kata yang digunakan untuk seseorang yang kita butuhkan dan seseorang itu juga membutuhkan kita. Tetapi, orang-orang disini hanya berbicara denganku disaat mereka membutuhkan sesuatu saja. Tetapi, Hanzou lah orang pertama yang mau berbicara disaat dia butuh atau tidak kepadaku. Dia berbeda.

" Tumben kamu datang jam segini. Biasanya kamu datang lebih pagi." Tanya aku kepada Hanzou.

" Hehehe… tadi aku dikepung banyak perempuan saat dijalan." jawab Hanzou sambil sedikit tertawa membanggakan diri.

" Dasar." Memang tidak bisa disangkal, dengan wajah yang tampan, rambut berwarna coklat, warna mata biru yang cantik dan postur tubuh yang bagus dan tinggi, jelaslah dia tipe laki-laki yang populer di kalangan perempuan.

" Hehehe.. maklum lah, aku kan cowok tampan! Aku juga berencana untuk mendapatkan hati adikmu!"

" Ha?!" aku kaget mendengar ambisi Hanzou yang bisa dibilang misi tidak mungkin.

" Iyalah! Adik perempuan itu lebih cantik daripada kamu tau!" kata Hanzou yang kelihatannya mengolok aku.

" Jelaslah, adikku lebih cantik daripada aku. Aku kan laki-laki. Kata 'cantik' tidak pas untuk aku"

" BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! Kalian benar-benar berbeda tau! Kau memiliki warna rambut hijau tua dan matamu yang bewarna hijau tua juga sedangkan adikmu memiliki rambut bewarna oranye dan matanya bewarna merah!"

Aku langsung menjawab, " Warna matanya merah karena dia adalah binatang buas yang ditemukan orang tua ku disebuah hutan. "

" … Dia manusia normal tau." jawab Hanzou dengan ekspresi heran karena aku telah menyebut adikku seperti itu.

" Dia itu monster tauk! Merebut hati adikku itu adalah misi yang mustahil! Jika kau melakukannya sama dengan kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri!" jawab aku dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pengumuman dari speaker.

" Bagi seluruh siswa Tou, harap berkumpul di aula sekolah sekarang. Kita kedatangan tamu dari IS Military."

" IS Military? Untuk apa mereka datang kesini?" bingung Hanzou.

Entah kenapa Hanzou begitu bingung. Tetapi, bagi kami, murid SMA di Jepang, hal ini sudah wajar. Di kurikulum kami, terdapat pelajaran khusus yang hanya membahas tentang mekanisme sistem mesin Infinite Stratos. Murid-murid di SMA Tou menganggap, kedatangan seseorang dari IS Military sudah wajar.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita taruh tas kita dikelas. Lalu, kita pergi ke aula." ajakku kepada Hanzou. Kemudian, kami pergi.

~End Credits~

" Semuanya akan berakhir disini… Hari ini, dia akan merasakan apa itu kehilangan. Dia harus mengerti perasaanku.. tidak.. dia harus mengerti perasaan 'nya'."

To Be Continued

Next Chapter : Infinite Stratos


End file.
